Hunger Games: Civil Silence
by Dr.camfiction
Summary: It has been a year. The rebellion is all but dead, and Panem is in chaos after the announcement of a new Games. With Panem at the brink of civil war, no one can stand to be silent, and the few rebels left must fight for their freedom. SYOT open.
1. Chapter 1

President Snow turned the rose in his hand, deep in thought.

It had already been a year since the main rebellion was crushed, yet order had not yet returned fully.

There were still small riots and other insurrections all over Panem. They had decreased with public executions, but had never disappeared completely.

Now his loyal advisors were in conference, trying to come up with a plan to finally stop the rebellion.

His thoughts were interrupted by an excited yell.

"Mr. President! We have it!"

"Have what." asked Snow coldly.

The man's confidence seemed to wither under the gaze of the President. "A-a plan sir." he sqeaked.

"Speak up." Snow commanded.

"A plan, sir. A plan that will shrink Panem, and destroy the rebellion, sir. Just as you wished."

Snow's lips curled into a wiry smile.

"Report"

* **One hour later**

"Hello, citizens of Panem."

President Snow's voice boomed out over the country, and all listened in fear.

"As you know, our once proud country is now undergoing some...issues. Civil war, rebellion, betrayal. As a result, my advisors and I have come up with a plan. A new Hunger games. Do not fear, these shall not be the same as the Games you are familiar with."

The entire country was silent, confused.

"For you see,you are _all_ tributes. The arena is Panem itself. You shall fight amongst yourselves. There will only be combat at night, and any found attempting to kill in daylight will be executed. During daylight hours, you shall be silent. Execution for those whom decide to speak. These games will be continued until every rebel is killed. Let the games begin."

Silence.

"The games begin tonight. Good day, Panem."

For a moment, all was silent. Then chaos erupted.

 _ **My first Hunger Games fic, please review! I need 12 characters, one from each District. I will choose based on quality, and how well the character fits. Here is the Submition form( PM Only )**_

 _ **Name**_

 _ **Age**_

 _ **Appearance**_

 _ **District**_

 _ **Do they sympathize with rebels?**_

 _ **What is their reaction to Snow's announcement?**_

 _ **What is their plan?**_

 _ **What is their history?**_

 _ **Who are their family/friends?**_

 _ **Any romance?**_

 _ **Weapon of choice**_

 _ **Preferred death( public execution, maiming, poisoned, ect.)**_

 _ **Thanks, please submit, and I will update as soon as I get all spots filled. NO REVIEWED SUBMITtIONS!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The List

_**Here is a list of the tributes have so far, will change.**_

 _ **District 1: Kimset Keeper ( EverlastingImpression )**_

 _ **District 2: none  
**_

 _ **District 3: none  
**_

 _ **District 4**_ _ **: Kiana Bliss( oceanfanfiction)**_

 _ **District 5**_ _ **: Seraphine Thane ( Eliilouise )**_

 _ **District 6**_ _ **: none**_

 _ **District 7**_ _ **: none**_

 _ **District 8 : none  
**_

 _ **District 9: none  
**_

 _ **District 10: none  
**_

 _ **District 11: Aiyana Sarfine ( AztecPrincess15 )  
**_

 _ **District 12 :** **Talon Thesik (grimbutnotalways)**_


	3. Chapter 3: District 12, Talon Thesik

"Good day, Panem, and happy Hunger Games."

Talon Thesik grinned at the President's announcement.

All of Panem, he'd said.

Idiot. All of Panem included the capitol. So that would be his target.

Ever since the day of the bombing, he'd been wiing for a chance like this. A chance to avenge Sister Talon, Father Talon, Mother Talon.

They'd had names once, not just Talons, but who needs names? When you're MAD a name no longer matters. It doesn't MATTER.

Nothing matters.

He remembered the day clearly, the fire everywhere, the crying, screaming, laughter.

Oh wait. The laughter had been him.

Even now, the laughter was bursting forth, he hadn't even noticed.

Not that it mattered.

NOTHING mattered.

He ran to the small shed he lived in and dug through the chest, looking for it.

And there it was, a trophy, a charm.

Vengeance.

There it was, a small lighter, and a carton of gasoline.

Now they would understand. The feeling of true helplessness, of slowly watching those you love burn.

If capitolians could feel love.

They would all pay, but especially the ones that weren't just following orders. The ones who made the orders.

Snow.

He grinned once more, more laughs escaping his lips as he pictured that idiot Snow being spoon fed the charred remains of the Capitol, of his niece.

He giggled again, a feeling of giddiness overwhelming him.

He lit his first fire as he headed for the boundary of what was once District 12, but now nothing but a charred wasteland.

As he headed for vengeance.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!1

 _ **Well, I decided to just write tributes as I get them. How am I doing? Please give feedback, and submit more tributes! And reviews!**_


	4. Aiyana Sarfine, District 11

Aiyana Sarfine watched as the message slowly faded from the screen.

She felt like screaming, crying, and dying all at once.

She peered into her father's room, and saw that he was finally awake, and had seen the announcement.

"D-daddy?"

He grunted in response.

"What do you want!?"

"Um, nothing, sorry."

The man grunted again, then turned away from her, disgust imprinted on his face.

She couldn't believe it. _All of Panem?_

How would she survive! She had no training in combat or anything!

 _Pack._ That was the first thought to pop in her head. She would need her backpack.

She ran to her room, careful not to disturb her now sleeping father.

As she reached the room, paranoia crept into her mind. Who could she trust! No real friends, and her father...

She felt herself wanting to cry, as she rubbed the rough burn scars from Father's drunk day.

Cigarettes.

The warm tears began rolling down her cold skin, and stopping them would be impossible.

She checked her bag.

"Snacks, clothes, water..." she muttered, trying to see if she had everything.

Her eyes wandered upwards to her dresser, where her favorite book, _Bleeding Hearts_ stood.

She sighed. No friends, may as well have some books.

If she didn't die before finishing it.

Shivers ran up and down her spine.

Dying. Death.

It had seemed so distant, yet now...well now, it seemed only a moment away.

But she couldn't let that happen. Never.

She would live- for mom.

The one she never knew, but was said to be kind, unlike the hateful wretch of a man in the other room.

The one who died for her birth.

More tears.

She peeked downstairs. Father was snoring now, the abusive pig.

She sighed. One last time, she thought. She crept across the hall, to The Room.

The room she was forbidden to go into, but snuck in anyway, despite the threat of a beating, or a burning.

Mother's room.

The one sweetly decorated, with the bed still made up, curtains drawn, and neat.

In it's center was a scythe, laying on a center table.

She was told that Mother used to practice with the scythe, in case she was ever reaped.

She drew a breath, and held the cold handle.

It was hers now, she thought.

To survive.

 _ **I am back! Sorry this took so long, but I never abandon a story! How did I do on portrayals? Keep sending tributes!**_


	5. Chapter 5: District 1, Kismet Keeper

_"Where's Victor, where's Victor?!"_

 _A voice cries out, the throat going hoarse from his screaming, every word emanating from his throat feeling like a blade being scraped against the inside of it._

 _"Victor's dead, you idiot.!"_

 _He feels the coolness of the blade in his hand, thrusting it forward, feeling it as the steel blade slides easily between the screaming boy's ribs._

 _He wants to feel remorse. He truly does._

 _But he doesn't. Because when you're a 16 year old in the Games and are one of the last two, you can't afford to feel empathy._

 _Nor can you ignore the satisfaction of hearing that last canon sound._

 **Flash**

 _There she is Winning. He didn't train her. Hell, she wasn't even from his district. But she was going to win. Because his had been failures. Dead._

 _"Send her this bottle of poison. From me."_

 _" But sir, she's not from your-"_

 _"I know. But she is going to win."_

 **Flash**

 _And there she is again. But this time it's different. Personal. She's looking him dead in the eyes, unable to say anything, or even breathe. Until the man in front of her says terrifying words._

 _"I do."_

 _"_ Kismet!"

Kismet awakens, startled, jolted out of his dreams of the past.

And there she is again. His wife now, his bearer of two beautiful children.

And she looked on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong?"

She spoke words to him. Words about Panem-wide Games, and them all being tributes.

And rebels.

But all he heard was danger. That his family was in danger.

And that he would have to survive the Games one more time.

For them.

"Get in the panic room." He said, the calm in his voice chilling.

"Now"

She nodded, and went to gather the children.

Fine. If the capitol wanted rebels dead, they would get rebels dead.

He would make sure of it.

 _ **Sorry for the long wait, been busy! please PLEASE review, tell me who you favorite tribute is so far, and how I can get better. And keep submitting. :D**_


End file.
